


This Christmas: Explicit Deleted Scenes

by LinksLipsSinkShips



Series: Everlasting Love [2]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Come Eating, First Love, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Pillow & Blanket Forts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-18 22:01:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13109379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinksLipsSinkShips/pseuds/LinksLipsSinkShips
Summary: Some scenes didn't make it into This Christmas because I wanted to keep TC at a teen rating level. If you are over 18 and interested in seeing some of the smut-that-got-cut, here is your chance. Please note that you do NOT need to read this to enjoy This Christmas (and you may not actually need to read This Christmas to enjoy this, actually). This is just some of whatreallyhappened in the blanket fort (and the shower) that gets mentioned in Chapters 11-12.





	1. Firsts

It was the shaky quiver in each breath Link took that made Rhett hesitate for just a moment as his lips brushed Link’s hipbone. He didn’t want to push too far, too fast, someplace Link might not be ready to go. But the way Link tangled his fingers in Rhett’s hair, the way his hips bucked upwards slightly seeking contact with Rhett’s mouth gave Rhett the encouragement he needed, goaded him on as he let his tongue and teeth graze the patch of skin just above the waistband of Link’s pajama pants.

The night before, they’d curled up next to each other and slept, but as Christmas movies turned into music turned into talking turned into kissing, Link was pushing for more. Not in a demanding way, but in the soft, pleading whimpers as Rhett kissed him, the way he let his hands explore Rhett’s chest, his back, down his hips. Link prayed it wasn’t clear how naive he was, how new any of this was. He didn’t exactly want to stop Rhett and say “this is my first time and I have no fucking clue what I’m doing.”

But Rhett knew, he could tell, and he was taking things slowly, almost painfully so. Link was coming unglued, muttering a string of oh-my-god-fuck-please-yes before Rhett had even gotten him fully undressed. Link’s brain seemed to be short circuiting, his body taking the lead and moving without his brain giving him cues on what to do. In the blanket fort, he was safe, Rhett’s strong hands on him, guiding him softly, slowly, and with Rhett, everything felt  _ right _ .

Link realized at some point that he was tugging at Rhett’s hair, guiding him down, and for a moment he panicked, worried he was hurting Rhett, and struggled to free his hands from the thick mane. But the press of Rhett’s fingertips into Link’s hips, his lower back, pulling him closer, it was enough to let Link know that it was okay. Rhett murmured a sigh against Link’s skin as Link’s hands grazed his shoulders, and the flash of green-grey eyes, the way they looked hungry and at peace all at once, set Link at ease again.

“Is this okay?” Rhett asked, making sure this was really what Link wanted.

Link arched his back slightly, moving his hips toward Rhett again, and his head fell back onto the soft pillows of the blanket fort.

“God, yes,” he pushed, pleaded. Rhett carefully slid Link’s pajama pants down, exposing him to the warm apartment air. As he kissed back up Link’s body, he let his mouth linger on the places that seemed to get to Link the most… he bit and licked at his hipbone, let his tongue graze Link’s nipple, let his teeth press gently into his collarbone.

“Yeah?” was Rhett’s only reasonable response to the incoherent babbling that was escaping Link’s lips before Rhett had ever touched his cock. It was sensory overload just feeling Rhett’s bare skin on his own, the soft touches and lingering kisses in the dim lighting of the twinkling lights above him. Link pulled Rhett in for a kiss as Rhett wrapped his hand around Link’s cock, stroking it with care, slowly and intentionally.

“Ohmygod _ fuck _ ” Link said against Rhett’s lips. 

That first touch alone was almost  _ too much  _ and Link was thinking of everything he could to stave off release for just a few more minutes to let him really enjoy this. He was having trouble not finishing right then and there as Rhett stroked him with a slow pace, picking up the movement as he heard the grating rasp in Link’s breath, felt the way Link trembled beneath him. Link wanted this to last forever, wanted to finish right now, wanted to try everything, wanted to enjoy just what he was getting in this moment. He wanted it all, and he let his hand graze down Rhett’s stomach, his fingertips slipping under Rhett’s waistband.

“Mmm, not yet, baby,” Rhett whispered, taking his hand off of Link’s cock to move Link’s hand away. He took both of Link’s hands in one of his, holding them over Link’s head as he moved back to stroking Link. The pained, puzzled expression on Link’s face was striking to Rhett, and for a moment he worried he’d embarrassed him. “Trust me, I want it, want you, but right now I want you to just  _ relax _ .” Rhett had the feeling Link didn’t relax nearly enough, and he wanted to give him that soft comfort, the one thing he could truly give, and he didn’t want Link feeling like he had to reciprocate instead of just enjoying it.

“I…. ohhhh…” Link exhaled slowly, a long, ragged breath escaping his lungs. Rhett knew he was close know, could feel the way Link twitched against his hand. For Link, this was nothing like the hundreds, probably thousands, of times he’d gotten himself off. It was different, dare he say  _ magical _ , feeling Rhett’s hands taking care of him, tending to his desires.

“You’re so beautiful,” Rhett whispered, letting his lips brush Link’s ear. It was enough to push Link over the edge without Link having the chance to warn him. Rhett rolled out of the position he’d been in to touch Link, moving to lay next to him instead. Link tried to catch his breath, and Rhett could practically count his ribs each time he sucked in air, his body shaking softly from the aftershocks of what had just happened.

“Fuck, Rhett,” he finally breathed. Rhett smiled at Link. He really was gorgeous. Link was suddenly self-conscious, his pajama pants somewhere around one ankle, his stomach covered in come. As that realization hit him, he blushed. “I… can I use your, uh… your shower?” Link stammered and glanced down at his stomach. Rhett kissed him, then moved to straddle Link’s legs once again. Making sure Link was watching his every move, he dipped his head down, and with a flat, gentle caress of his tongue, he lapped at Link’s stomach, his eyes never leaving Link’s.

“You can if you want,” Rhett offered once he was certain he’d gotten all of it. “Want some help?”


	2. Shower

“Heh,” Link let out a soft snort of a laugh. “Gingerbread body wash? Really? You know it works just as well as any other soap, right?” Link held up the bottle, one arm wrapped in front of himself to hide the self-conscious way he stood naked in the shower. Rhett had already seen him, so he wasn’t sure why he felt the need to hide, but he’d never been in the shower with anyone before. Rhett adjusted the temperature to hot, but not  _ too  _ hot before snatching the bottle from his hand and opening it, waving it under Link’s nose. Link rolled his eyes and smiled. “Fine, it smells good.”

“How’s the water?” Rhett asked, and Link stepped closer into the stream. It felt perfect.

“It’s good,” Link offered up. “So tell me, does your shampoo smell like eggnog?” He was continuing the joke hoping that Rhett wouldn’t catch on how nervous he felt. He wasn’t nervous in the sense of not wanting to be in the shower with Rhett, not at all. More nervous with the anticipation of what a shower together could be like, what it could lead to, which to Link might have just been worse than not wanting to do it at all.

“No, it smells like peppermint,” Rhett corrected. Link looked around the floor, trying to figure out which of the many half-empty bottles contained shampoo. Rhett reached down and plucked a bottle from the clutter without a second glance, opening it and squeezing some into his palm. “But this one isn’t seasonal. I use it year-round. Turn,” he commanded gently, and Link gave him a puzzled expression. With his empty hand, Rhett nudged Link around, turning him away to face the wall. He gently massaged the peppermint shampoo into Link’s scalp, letting the pads of his fingers work it in softly.

“It tingles,” Link said, whisper-soft over the sound of the water streaming down their bodies. Link tilted his head back, giving Rhett easier access and giving into the touch. He let himself fully give in, embrace the moment, and as he did, he stopped trying to cover himself, letting his shoulders and arms relax at each side of himself. A minute later, he took a half-step back and leaned his head back onto Rhett’s shoulder. The new angle made it nearly impossible for Rhett to finish shampooing his hair, but Rhett relished in the closeness. He swept the suds off of Link’s forehead, away from his eyes, then pressed a soft kiss to his temple. Link bit his lip at the contact, however minor it was, a small moan escaping his lips as he reached behind himself, pulled Rhett closer and felt his hardening cock press into the small of his back as back as he did. He let his hands slide up Rhett’s thighs, cup his ass, do anything he could to get them closer, anything to feel  _ more _ . More touch, more kisses, more everything.

Link turned his head toward Rhett, trying to find the right angle to kiss him before turning around altogether to make it easier. Their wet bodies pressed together as they kissed, and since Link was considerably shorter than Rhett, it was impossible to miss Rhett’s erection against his stomach. Rhett held Link’s face in his hands, kissing him deeply before rinsing the remaining suds from his hair. Link started to reach for the bottle of shampoo, to return the favor, but Rhett used a foot to scoot it out of reach so Link couldn’t. He wasn’t quite sure when Rhett had grabbed it, but he could smell the gingerbread body wash lingering in the air. Rhett let his hands, slick with suds and water, slide over Link’s lithe body, working the body wash onto Link, caressing him starting at the shoulders, working his way down to the sticky mess that remained after he’d licked the rest off of Link earlier. He let his hands graze Link’s abs, spend extra time and attention there long after the come was gone, feeling how strong and muscular Link was despite his lean figure. Rhett’s hands slipped to Link’s back, massaging his lower spine before roaming down his ass. Link was struggling not to come unglued, the intimacy of the situation not lost on him as he let his lips graze Rhett’s neck and the beard that covered his jaw. If any part of him was worried that what Rhett had done in the blanket fort was  _ just sex  _ and not an indication of something more, it was gone now. He kissed and sucked at Rhett’s neck, and it was starting to make Rhett weak at the knees, literally.

Link found himself sinking to his knees, trying to adjust himself to the floor without slipping in the water and the suds left behind from Rhett washing his body with great care. The smattering of bottles Rhett had in the floor of the shower toppled behind and beside him, clattering about and slipping around.

“Damn, hold on a second,” Rhett held a hand against Link’s chest, putting him on pause. He saw where this was going, didn’t want it to end, but with the bottles in the way, there was no chance it would progress. Rhett scooped up as many bottles as he could in his hands, opening the glass door to the shower with an elbow and shoving them out unceremoniously onto the floor. Link followed suit, grabbing four or five bottles-- he didn’t stop to count-- onto the floor of the bathroom, too. Within seconds, the floor of the shower was clear and the floor outside was decidedly not.

“I swear to God I’m cleaning your shower out after this. We’re getting rid of everything you don’t use every day so next time, we don’t have to stop.” Link grumbled as he let his hands slide up Rhett’s thighs, trying to get himself back into focus, back into the moment.  _ Next time  _ rattled around in Rhett’s brain. There hadn’t even been a  _ this time  _ yet and Link was already sure there’d be a next time. Rhett was definitely okay with the sound of that, but didn’t have time to think on it any longer as Link pulled him closer, using one hand to stroke Rhett’s cock, holding it to run his tongue along the length of it. It didn’t matter that water was streaming down their bodies, pooling in his throat as he held his mouth open to give special attention to every part of Rhett’s length. He simply used it as an asset, taking Rhett’s cock into his warm, slick mouth. His lips wrapped around the tip and stayed closed as he slid Rhett deeper into his mouth. He let his head bob forward, slowly at first before picking up the pace. He took it as deeply as he could, his watering eyes going unnoticed from the shower water that masked it well.

Link could feel Rhett’s hands on his scalp once more, this time not caressing or rubbing shampoo in, but providing leverage for the both of them. Link was  _ so  _ good despite it being his first time, and Rhett wanted to be careful, didn’t want to push, pull Link in too far and choke him. But as Link suppressed his gag reflex marvelously well, soon Rhett found himself thrusting gently, felt Link whimper and moan around it. One of Link’s hands held firmly to Rhett’s ass, the other palming at his own stiff cock.

Rhett held Link’s head, the back of his neck gently with one hand but used the other to stabilize himself against the shower wall as he leaned back against it. He was weak at the knees and having trouble not collapsing under the weight of the pleasure as Link looked up at him, blue eyes sparkling despite the water raining down on him. He didn’t flinch, didn’t waver his eye contact for a long while, even with the water sliding down his face. Instead, he just watched Rhett for a reaction, tried to figure out what pushed Rhett’s buttons so he could do it again. He was learning fast, trying to make sure Rhett was enjoying this, and from the sounds Rhett was making, the way his legs trembled, Link was sure he was.

Link let Rhett slip out of his mouth, took him in his hand and stroked, the tip slipping against his tongue.

“Oh fuck, Link, oh my  _ god _ , that’s… fuck… that’s perfect, please don’t stop, oh  _ Link _ …” Rhett was close. Link was surprised at how easy it was to tell, how obvious it was that Rhett was close to coming. He could feel him tense up, feel the way his cock jerked in Link’s hand and against his tongue. “I’m going to… fuck, Link, I’m gonna come.”

Link had the opportunity to make a choice, had time to decide how he wanted this to end, and despite the fact that the shower would make cleanup oh-so-easy, he let Rhett come in his mouth, felt it slide down his throat mixing with the warm water from the shower as he swallowed. A trickle fell down his chin, one that Rhett wiped away with his thumb before the water could take it. Link stood, and Rhett pulled him in for a long, slow kiss. Link took his hand, licking and sucking his thumb.

He was feeling bold, feeling confident after what he’d just done for Rhett, and feeling desperately needy. He slid Rhett’s hand down his own body, controlling the movement as he let Rhett’s fingers graze over his collarbone, his chest, his abs, until he had Rhett’s hand where he wanted it. Rhett got the message, probably would have without Link’s insistence, and stroked him as Link leaned his head against Rhett’s shoulder once more.

Link sucked and pressed kisses to Rhett’s neck, letting his teeth sink in slightly. It only made Rhett work more insistently, carefully, to bring Link over the edge, too.

“You’re so sexy, fuck,” Rhett muttered. “So beautiful and perfect.” He lavished praise on Link, telling him how good he looked and how amazing he felt. “God, I love every inch of your body.” Link didn’t let up, leaving a trail of red marks that were sure to bruise on Rhett’s neck. Rhett knew it, too, and he also knew that he had no intention of hiding it unless Link wanted him to. He’d pick the lowest cut v-neck shirt in his closet if he needed to, would let the world know that Link had marked him, claimed him, hell, taken his fucking  _ heart  _ and made him believe not just in Christmas, but in love. This wasn’t a lust thing, despite the way he was getting Link off in the shower. It came from something deep in Rhett’s soul, a place of intense longing, and he was falling fast and hard for Link.

“Rhett, I’m gonna…” Link couldn’t finish the sentence, instead digging his teeth into Rhett’s collarbone as he came in hot, wet spurts over Rhett’s stomach. As Rhett carefully slowed his pace, pulled Link into a bruising kiss, Link groaned against him. He pulled back after several long moments. “Where’s the body wash?” Link looked around at the now-empty shower floor wondering which of the bottles they’d thrown out of the shower contained the sticky-sweet spice and sugar fragrance of body wash. He gestured at Rhett’s come-coated stomach, the water tracing lines in the spatter Link had left there. “Looks like I need to return the favor and get you all cleaned up now.”


End file.
